Barricade
by NutBrown
Summary: What news does a wounded shinigami bring from the future? How has Aizens power increased so much? And how will she cope with the people she knew and loved when they do not know her face? HitsuxOC
1. Don't Believe In You

Well! My first Fanfic! I know many people aren't fans of OC pairings, neither am i really, but i thought this was okay...hope you enjoy it. I apologise for the shortness of this chapter but they will most likely all be very varied in length, it depends how much inspiration i have for each particular section.

This isn't just a pure HitsuxOC affair, i wanted to make a new character that could interact with all the other characters in Bleach, ones we rarely get to see and know little about, such as Unohana (strangely one of my favourites despite her annoying hair) so be prepared for slight OOC from those characters...but since we don't know much about them it should be fine!! The other characters we all know and love should be in character, i will try my hardest!

**Disclaimer -** I do not own bleach...or Hitsugaya....no matter how much i would want to....

* * *

**Chapter 1 -Don't Believe In You, Till You're Dead And Blue  
**

'Ooooooosu!!'

Goal. As usual. Man she was getting tired of this. She'd been out here for hours, it was finally summer, it was warm, the skies were bright and she really wanted to get some practice in before middle school started next year. She would definitely make the team. She brushed her hand through her shoulder length black hair and sighed angrily.

'Oi! Are you guys even trying? It's like this all the time! Masa, I swear you get worse everytime we play!!'

The boy scuffed his feet sheepishly while Karin gave him the signature Kurosaki glare. One she'd perfected over the past year.

'Sorry Karin but...you could, I dunno, try an…not hit it so…hard?

The other boys gathered round to help their fallen goalie,

'Yeah Karin, it's not our fault you're so good at this. Half the time we can't even see the ball, you're so violent towards it'

They did have a point. She'd just been so mad at her brother she seemed to be taking it out on the ball. Her natural strength didn't help the matter either. Karin brushed a hand through her hair again and groaned.

'Ahhh fine, I'm sorry! I'm bored anyway, I'm gonna go home'

The boys let out a moan and half heartedly tried to make her stay, after she snapped at them again they gave up and left her to fetch the ball. Grumbling as she went

'Urr…Ichi-nii why don't you tell me anything anymore…huh?'

Above her, the sky was darkening, just as it did when a hollow appeared.

'A hollow?! Ah! Where are the guys?!'

Karin whirled round to see her friends turn the corner and head into the centre of town. They wouldn't be in any danger as long as they didn't come back. Though the rip in the sky was starting to get bigger and the reiatsu flowing out of it made her head pound,

'oh crap…it might be a big one…Ichi-nii you'd better show up soon.'

The crack opened, but inside were two figures, no hollow. Karin stopped and squinted to get a closer look, curiosity overpowering her fear. One figure was being held by the other, and looked a little worse for wear, limply holding onto a sword by its side, the other was hidden in the darkness. Every time the other figure shook it, Karin heard a strangled gasp. The cloaked figure leant in to speak, the wounded figure clenched the sword and raised it, obviously using the last of it's strength as it was dropped from the others hold, crashing like a rock onto the playing field, creating a huge crater as it landed. The huge reiatsu began to dissipate as the window began to close and Karin dashed towards the crater, her fear forgotten.

She stood at the edge of the crater, her eyes wide with fear and disgust. She'd seen many horrific things in her life, working in her father's clinic she'd seen people badly wounded, she'd seen monstrous hollows and even her brother seemingly wounded beyond repair but this was simply too much. There, in the crater was a girl, a shinigami, possibly around her brother's age, covered in wounds. Sword wounds, claw marks, bite wounds; the bottom of her ribcage could be seen protruding from a rather large gash, and the left side of her face was so badly damage Karin wondered if she still had her eye, there was even a bloody gash across her neck that would of most likely killed a normal human. Even despite these wounds the girl was breathing weakly, her good eye glazed over but seeming to focus on the sky, her hand still grasping her unsheathed sword.

As Karin was about to enter the crater and either stand there, dumbfounded or possibly help the poor girl, her brother and Rukia shunpo'd in from god knows where. Ichigo's arm instantly held her back as Karin aimed a kick at his head. He dodged expertly,

'You'd better stay away, it could be dangerous. That was one hell of a reiatsu'

'Where the fuck have you two been?! Aren't you supposed to appear like…instantly?!'

'The order was late…you were lucky it wasn't a hollow, it looked like it would be an Arrancar…'

Karin glared at her orange haired brother and looked back at the injured shinigami. Rukia was using her kido to heal the large gash in the girls side while the wounded shinigami tried to speak, her voice coming out as a hoarse whisper, Rukia snapped at her as she did,

'If you try to speak you'll only make yourself weaker. Stay quiet until we can get you healed up. Shit! Ichigo! We have to take her to Orihime's!'

The girl was loosing too much blood, only Orihime would be able to heal those wounds quickly enough to save her. Ichigo was released from the strangle hold Karin had on him to help Rukia carry the girl to Orihime's apartment.

'She looked pretty angry at whoever threw her out of Hueco Mundo but I don't think she was an Arrancar, she's even wearing shinigami clothes!'

Karin was clinging to Ichigo's shihakusho, she knew he was just going to disappear again as he always did, but that didn't stop her from trying to keep him as long as possible.

Ichigo sighed and shot a small smile at Karin,

'Don't worry, I'm not gonna go anywhere, I'll come right back after we get her to Orihime's, I promise'

Karin furrowed her brow and reluctantly let go, with a solemn nod she started off down the road, back to the clinic, her crazy father, submissive sister and no Ichigo,

'You'd better come back, or I'm telling goat-chin you were out with girls again!'

Ichigo laughed and watched as Karin waved and ran down the street, heaving the unconscious girl on his back he turned back to Rukia,

'Come on then, these wounds aren't gonna heal themselves.'

Inoue, as usual, was more than happy to heal the wounded shinigami, she fretted and fidgeted over her like a mother, made her some food just in case she woke up, though neither Ichigo or Rukia would touch the stuff no matter what Matsumoto had told them, that woman's judgement was not to be trusted, and then sat patiently, utterly focused on her task.

It didn't take long for the girl's major wounds to be healed, but she did not wake up. As she was still breathing shallowly Rukia said it was probably something to do with her reiatsu,

'Well I can't feel any, but since she's a shinigami she must have some! She has the reiatsu of a scrawny teenage girl so far! She's probably just tired'

Orihime was concentrating too hard to listen to her friend rant and Ichigo was busy staring out the window. Now the girls life was no longer in danger he found he had very little to do.

'We should get ready for a visit from seireitei by the way...they won't allow such a large reiatsu out of nowhere to go unaccounted for. They might've already sent Renji or Madarame or-'

A loud crack as the door flew off it's hinges was all the notice they needed and Abarai Renji and Madarame Ikkaku were glowering at them from the empty door frame, Orihime was now even more flustered, Ichigo, finally having something to do, was on his feet yelling profanities and Rukia was calmly looking over the patient. Ichigo and Madarame soon erupted into behaviour that would soon see the building collapsing on them, Orihime trying her hardest to separate them, as Renji walked silently over to Rukia and knelt down across from the unconscious girl,

'You sure she's a soul reaper? The reiatsu was definitely recorded as Arrancar.'

Rukia gave a curt nod,

'She's definitely a soul reaper. Though she's very weak…and she most likely has information on Aizen'

The room fell silent,

'Aizen hasn't done anything for over a year! Why now?'

Ichigo seemed uncharacteristically distressed. The last fight with Aizen hadn't ended well for him and he had no intention of repeating said battle. Orihime was also quiet, her time as Aizen's prisoner was not something she liked to discuss and hearing his name often sent her into spiralling depressions. Rukia noticed the change in mood and continued,

'If she DOES know anything, we have to take her to seireitei, Unohana-taichou will be able to look after her so she's well enough to speak to Soutaichou, maybe then we can find out why we found her in a crater in the human world…'

The others all nodded, Madarame and Ichigo sat down near Rukia and Orihime resumed her healing of the girl,

'We can carry her back once Orihime-san has finished, the gates open and waiting'

This time only Orihime nodded, Ichigo was once again staring out the window and Rukia was focused on the sword in the girls had. It was unsheathed, she had never used it, but there was another in her belt, also unsheathed. She had used neither of her swords in battle. And there were very few shinigami, only two she knew of, that had twin swords anyway. She hadn't relinquished her hold on it either and Rukia was certain there was something familiar about it…

* * *

There we go! 8D once again sorry for its shortness! And if anyone sees any typos or spelling mistakes etc please tell me, most of this was written late at night after far too many coffees and try as i might, i will never find them all!! I have at least half of chapter 2 done so it shouldn't be too long...


	2. Don't Waste Your Time On Coffins Today

Chapter twoooooooo!!!! Nothing to say....It's short again xD Only when i get REALLY inspired by a section will it ever be long...shame...

**Disclaimer: **As per usual i do not own Bleach

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Don't Waste Your Time On Coffins Today**

'Ah, she seems to be awake. Can you here me ojou-san?'

The room was white…why was the room white? It hurt her eyes. The girl tried to raise her arm but found her strength failed her and settled for screwing her eyes shut instead. She remembered very little. Falling. Landing - that bit was painful. Two girls, Ginger hair. Another girl. A house. Ugh.

'Where am i?'

The voice was still hoarse

'_Maybe we should have your throat torn out? Then you won't say such filthy things!'_

_The sword cut shallow, just enough to make talking painful. Though on top of her other wounds, it made no difference._

She winced as she remembered something painful, everything was fuzzy and jumbled, she just wanted to sleep.

Unohana-taichou meticulously moved her hands over her patient's arms, legs, chest, making sure all her vital signs were steady.

'You are in the 4th division barracks, Kuchiki-san and Abarai-san brought you as soon as your major wounds were healed. We even managed to save your eye.'

'_If you can't see him, what would you do? What would he say if his __**beautfil, radiant**__ cherry blossom lost her eyes? Would he still love you?!'_

_This hurt far more than the throat. She screamed as the pronged blade ran through her eyeball, stopping short of her brain…obviously. The once timid little girl in front of her was clearly revelling in the pain she wrought._

The girl groaned as more muddled memories came back. Unohana stood up and spoke to Isane, requesting a meeting with the Soutaichou immediately, as the girl obviously knew something about the Arrancar if what Rukia-san had said was true.

'Are you feeling well? What is your name? Which division are you from?'

'Uh… Fusa Futari, from the 10th division…'

Fusa could now move her arms, with some difficulty, and brushed her hair from her face. She noticed it had been washed and instead of a sickly browny red was its usual dull gray. She didn't know whether she was happy or preferred it with some semblance of colour in it. Unohana nodded and went back to Isane; her fukataichou was always good at getting news to people quickly.

'Isane would you please report to Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukataichou that we have a wounded division 10 shinigami in the barracks'

Isane nodded and shunpo'd away. She would only return with either the taichou or fukataichou in tow.

'You must rest now ojou-san, you have not got all your strength back, Hitsugaya-taichou will be here shortly'

That name caused more pain than her wounds, Fusa whimpered and clutched her head as even more disturbing memories filled her head.

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Why was there so much blood? It was everywhere,_

'_Toushirou! TOUSHIROU!!'_

Unohana ran towards her patient, who was now lying on the floor, doubled over, from the pain of the fall or the earlier spasm she couldn't tell.

'Ojou-san! What is wrong? Can you stand? You have to rest'

The elder woman's motherly tone seemed not only to lessen the strength of the memories, but also bring more, less painful ones to mind.

'_The 4ths barracks are no place for a child to play Futari-san! You should be training not dallying around here all day'_

_The elder woman scolded a small child, who only just reached the woman's hip as she clung tightly to her kimono,_

'_But I never wanted to be put in the 10__th__ division! I wanted to stay here with you okaa-san!'_

_The woman chuckled softly and gently manoeuvred the child towards the exit,_

'_Well then __**Ojou-sama **__you should have tried harder to master your kido shouldn't you? And besides! Hitsugaya-taichou is only just older than you; they probably felt you would work well together. Now run along! You have much more training to do!'_

_The woman ruffled the child's silver hair and gently pushed her out the door, seeing her run off towards the 10ths barracks, her shunpo was still not the best and the girl preferred to run wherever she could. The woman chuckled again._

Fusa felt the pain recede and two cold hands helped her to her feet and lay her back on the bed, as she looked up to see a pair of blue-green eyes, laced with no emotions, staring down at her. Once again memories, mainly painful ones, flooded into her mind. At this point her body gave up, it was time for a rest; she didn't want to have to deal with this crap anyway.

* * *

'I'm telling you. She is NOT from my division. I have records of every member of the 10th division and she is not in them. Matsumoto also tells me she's never seen her before. The girl is an imposter.'

Despite Unohana-taichou's protests, the 10th division taichou would not be moved. He was adamant the girl should be questioned then removed; she didn't belong here, let alone in HIS division. Unohana looked back to the patient and sighed,

'The Soutaichou will probably say something along those lines as well, although there seems to be something familiar about her. You should reconsider Hitsugaya-taichou, she has been through lot maybe she was mistaken, she may have been delirious.'

Hitsugaya glared at the girl now lying unconscious on the bed. Unohana was right that she seemed familiar. That's exactly why he didn't trust her being here. He was about to protest again when Matsumoto barrelled into him with Isane behind her,

'Taichou! There's a hell butterfly on it's way!'

The bubbly woman always managed to annoy him even while she was relaying important information to him, it was infuriating. Matsumoto proceeded to stant behind her taichou whilst rearranging her kimono and trying to look the dutiful fukataichou as a red and blakc butterfly fluttered into the room. The hell butterfly hovered in front of the two taichou before relaying it's message in it's monotone voice,

'Will all taichou report for an urgent meeting. All taichou must report for an urgent meeting. All fukataichou are to wait for orders.'

The creature then proceeded to do a circuit around the room before leaving the way it came. Unohana bowed to Hitsugaya and beckoned Isane to follow her as they left for the Gotei headquarters, leaving a disgruntled Hitsugaya to deal with his annoying fukataichou on his own.

'Oooh! I bet it's about the girl! Rukia-san and Abarai-kun were talking about it when they brought her here! They said she has some important information!'

Hitsugaya grunted in response and stormed off, Matsumoto following behind like a puppy.

* * *

The room was silent as the remaining Gotei 13 filed in into their two lines. At the head was the Soutaichou, to his right was Rukia Kuchiki, staring blankly at the door. The Soutaichou was holding a battered sword in his hand, the sheath was held together with lengths of rope and the pommel had long lost it's glorious sheen but it was unmistakeably a shinigami's soul cutter. As the final two Gotei filed in Soutaichou stood and beckoned Rukia to hold the sword out towards them,

'You are all aware we have a wounded shinigami currently held in the 4th's barracks. Unohana-taichou tells me she is recovering well. Yet you-'

He turned to face the shortest of the Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and took the sword from Rukia,

'Hitsugaya-taichou, tell me you have never seen her before, that she is an imposter.'

He inclined his eyebrows, indicating he wanted a response. Hitsugaya swallowed then stepped forward to face the Soutaichou,

'Yes. There are no records of her in the 10th division. She is obviously a spy sent by Aizen to disconcert us, to weaken us.'

Soutaichou seemed to think for a second. He looked Hitsugaya directly in the eye before slowly pulling the sword from its sheath. The sword was battered and covered in blood; it obviously hadn't been taken care of for a while. He held it out to him,

'Do you recognise this sword Hitsugaya-taichou? The imposter had it in her possession'

Hitsugaya took the sword and looked at it carefully, the blade, the pommel, and the handle. None of it looked very well cared for or particularly familiar. He sniffed and handed the sword back to the Soutaichou,

'If it belonged to that woman, then it is even more proof that she is an imposter. No respectable shinigami would keep their sword in such a state.'

The Soutaichou took the sword and put it back in its sheath before handing it to Hitsugaya again,

'This sword is Hyouronimaru.'

The 10th division taichou was speechless while the other Gotei members looked at the sword in disbelief. He held the sword limply and stared at the Soutaichou, a mixture of rage and confusion moving cross his features, before he could protest the Soutaichou moved back to his seat at the head of the room and spoke to Rukia before addressing the Gotei 13,

'The meeting is over, you may return to your regular duties. Unohana-taichou, please keep me updated on the health of our 'imposter'. Hitsugaya-taichou I expect you to play along with whatever the girl says to you, she may have suffered serious injuries at the hands of Aizen, she is important, the information she has is important. You may go now.'

Hitsugaya bowed slowly, still gripping the battered sword, before solemnly following the other Gotei. He stormed away. Away from the other Gotei and away from his annoying fukataichou. Maybe if he immersed himself in some paperwork she would leave him alone and he could figure this sword out. He would go to his office and…no wait. He would go to the 4th divisions barracks. He would find out why this 'shinigami' had his sword in the first place.

* * *

Fusa was feigning sleep, she had ignored all the 4th division minions that had tried to wake her up, feed her, and redress her wounds. Overall she'd been the most annoying patient ever. That was until the door was closed silently and she had the terrible feeling someone was staring intently at her. She had hoped Unohana would return soon, the elder woman seemed to put her at ease but instead….

'I know you're awake girl.'

This wasn't go to end well for her.

* * *

Theeeeere we go. Took longer than expected due to illness, coursework etc. But there it is!!

Not much to say really....anything in **bold** is meant to be sarcasm :3_  
_


End file.
